Borg
The Borg are a technologically advanced civilization based on perfection and the assimilation of information. History Assimilation The Borg don't reproduce but assimilate other humanoids, which keeps their population rejuvenated. Assimilation can be traced back to the exact beginning of the Borg. When a Borg drone assimilates another humanoid, they use tubules to inject exactly 10,000 nanoprobes into a victim's blood stream. This allows easy transportation throughout the body. Within five seconds, depending on where injected, the nanoprobes begin bioforming a victim's DNA and blood cells. They do this by using the metal (iron, copper, etc.) in the blood. After about two minutes larger pieces Borg technology begin to replicate inside the body. This includes a subspace transmitter, primary and secondary power nodes, bio-inhibitors, a neural processor that eats away at the left lobe of a Human brain, etc. When the internal adjustments are completed, the Borg technology begins to work more efficiently at replicating. Once at this stage, outer phaser resistant plating begins to replicate using nodes already above the skin. By this point the victim's knowledge is already one with the Collective. The drone is eventually given a designation. Drone Types When the Borg assimilate someone, the person becomes one of at least seven types of drones. The Borg Queen is not one of these. ;Assimilation Drone :Assimilation Drones are beamed down in groups of dozens or nines and they assimilate worlds. ;Battle Drone :Battle Drones are designed for battle, and usually have a small Torpedo launcher or more near the hand or on the arm. ;Core Drone :This Drone handles every bit of information ever assimilated for its job. It has to separate the relevant information from the irrelevant. Depending on the size of the Borg vessel, there can be a single drone, or multiple drones of this type on each cube or sphere in the core of the ship. ;Medical Drone :A medical repair Drone is a type of Drone utilized by the Borg collective for first aid. The servo-armatures of medical repair drones include a laser scalpel, bio-molecular scanner, micro-suture and dermal re-generator among their inventory of tools. These drones conduct repairs on the biological and cybernetic components on damaged drones. ;Resource Extraction Drone :A resource extraction drone is adapted to work on an assimilated Borg planet, They are adapted for mining purposes, and are outfitted with heavier grade phasers, exo-skeletal servos to increase strength, and enhanced sensors to detect valuable resources within ssurrounding worthless substances. ;Repair Drone :These drones conduct repairs on Borg ships. ;Unimatrix One Drone :A Unimatrix One Drone helps the Borg Queen. (it is possible that Locutus was of this type.) Operations Mining The Borg assimilate planets within Borg Space for the purpose of resource extraction. Extracted resources from Borg planets are taken to Unimatrix 1 for the purpose of constructing new ships. Law The Borg Collective has a simplified law structure known as protocols. Upon assimilation and activation into the Borg Collective, the first command all Borg receive is the command to Obey. The protocols govern life within the collective, they're used in conjunction with other methods to ensure a drones obedience. Known Protocols Obsolete Protocol - When the collective deems a Borg drone obsolete or of no longer being useful to the collective, that drone must terminate itself. Survival Protocol - Procedures for survival in any event where they might have been disconnected from the collective Omega Protocol - All drones must assimilate the Omega particle at any cost. Compliance Protocol - Borg drones must respond to the task assigned by the collective Maturation Protocol - Young drones must remain in maturation for the required amount of cycles, early release from maturation and the drone will be deemed imperfect. Regeneration Protocol - When a drone is no longer able to regenerate to specifications, they will be deactivated, dismantled and salvaged for usable components. Unimatrix Zero - All Borg Drones are forbidden from access to Unimatrix Zero The penalty for protocol violation is usually deactivation. Wars Borg - Undine (8472) War In the Collective's search for further species worthy of assimilation, the Borg first encountered Species 8472 after they found a way to enter fluidic space in the 2370s. However, Species 8472 turned out to be immune to the Borg's assimilation attempts and the invasion of their realm provoked a war, which quickly evolved into the first real threat the Borg had faced, and according to Seven of Nine, was the first species to offer true resistance to the Borg. With their superior technology, Species 8472 was able to annihilate large numbers of Borg drones, ships and even planets. Species 8472 was forced to retreat when the crew of Voyager armed warheads with modified nanoprobes capable of destroying their bioships. When they retreated to fluidic space, one member of Species 8472 was left behind and was relentlessly hunted by a group of Hirogen hunters for several months. This individual was later rescued by the crew of Voyager, and Captain Kathryn Janeway intended to return it to fluidic space. Seven of Nine, however, refused to open a rift to Species 8472's realm. Shortly afterwards, in a struggle with one of the Hirogen hunters aboard Voyager, Seven of Nine took the opportunity, in defiance of Janeway's orders, to transport the individual to the Hirogen starships, which then broke off their attack. Borg Invasion of 2381 In 2381 the Borg planned to completely exterminate the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, and other allied worlds in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants and to subjugate the remaining worlds in local space. The invasion left dozens of worlds in the area of the Azure Nebula in utter ruin, decimating much of known space. As a result of the invasion, upwards of 40% of the Federation Starfleet was destroyed, and over 63 billion citizens of the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, Romulan Star Empire, Imperial Romulan State and non-aligned worlds were butchered. Borg Invasion of 2382 In 2382, the Borg attempted to completely exterminate the United Federation of Planets, when single Borg cube penetrated Federation space in an attempt to assimilate Bajor. The Borg Cube was leftover from the Borg Invasion of 2381 and avoided the Federation for a year until 2382. The fleet was unable to stop the cube at Sector 654 and pursued the cube all the way to the Bajoran sector. The cube was eventually destroyed in orbit of Bajor by the . However, the Borg Cube launched a sphere just as the cube was destroyed, in a last attempt to assimilate Bajor. Captain Chakotay ordered phasers to be locked on the Borg sphere. Voyager destroyed the Borg sphere, stopping the Borg from assimilating Bajor. Borg War I In 2385 the Borg sent two ships to Mars in a plan to assimilate the planet as a base and then go for Earth. They almost succeeded but Commander Serk and James Carlton stopped the already crippled Borg. Borg War II In 2406 the Borg were fully regenerated from their defeat in 2378 and made another attempt to assimilate Earth. Appearances Canon TNG: * * * * * * VOY: * * External links Category:Delta Quadrant species Category:Species